No One Will Love You More Than I Did
by nickie083100
Summary: Sad, sad story. Check out the song called no one's ever going to love you. Goes good with the story.


**No One's Gonna Love You More Than I Do**

_It's looking like a limb torn off, or all together just taken apart._

'_Ha, funny, that's exactly how my heart feels now'_ thought Xion. Her life has been miserable ever since Namine came into town.

_We are reeling through an endless fall. We are the ever-living ghost of what once was._

'_Instead of we, it's just me falling through an endless fall. A endless fall for love' _Xion said in her mind. She wanted to be everything that Roxas wanted. Ha. There's one word for that exact thing. Namine.

_But no one is ever going to love you more than I do. No one is going to love you more than I do._

'_Yeah Roxas, no one will ever love you more than I do. Not Namine, Kairi, Aqua. Nobody.'_ She sighed. Roxas and Xion were best friends, but Xion knew Roxas felt something more for Namine. He always blushed when she came by, and always talked about her when she left.

_And anything to make you smile, It is the better side for you to admire._

'_So true, song, why are you stalking my life?'_ Xion mumbled under her breath. She did anything to make Roxas smile, and when she did, she felt like a princess. Xion loved Roxas, Roxas loved Namine. That was too much for Xion to take.

_But they should never take so long just to be over and back to another one_

'_Whatever that means, I don't care. I don't care about life. I only care about Roxas, but he cares too much for Namine. I wish I were perfect like her.' _Xion said as she pulled up her black hoodie. She was sitting outside in the snow, hoping something bad would happen to her to end her life. The pain was too much for her to bear, so she decided to make it go away by getting hypothermia and freezing to death.

_But no one is ever going to love you more than I do. No one's ever going to love you more than I do_

"Until the end of my life, I swear to love you forever. You made a difference in me that no one else could, yet you never saw it. No one will ever love you more than I do." Xion whispered to herself as she felt a tear running down her cheek, down to her chin and fell to the ground. She didn't try to stop them. She let them flow gently down.

_But someone, they could have warned you when things start splitting at the seams, and now the whole things tumbling down_

'_Yeah, we grew more and more apart, but you didn't notice one bit, did you? Someone coulda told you that our friendship was doomed, I coulda told you that, but I didn't. I screwed up, and ended up paying the price for it. Now you are off to win her heart, when you already captured mine.'_ Xion thought, tears running down her face.

She got her pencil and wrote on the paper she had in her best writing: Then with a tear she wrote 'Now the pain of it all won't bear down on me anymore. I'm leaving my life so that you can go on and be who you want to be. You don't have me to way you down anymore. Be the man that I always knew. The one I always loved.' besides it she wrote: Thanks for sticking with me. Your pal, Xion. Then she drew a heart that said: Xion+Roxas=love

With the winter's wrath getting to strong for her to fight, she slowly died, unable to tell Roxas her true feelings for him.

_Things start splitting at the seams and now, things start splitting at the seams and now it's tumbling down, hard_

Roxas was walking through Mocking Bird Street, taking a stroll over to Xion's house tell her about the new video game he got last week.

As he turned to knock on the door, he saw someone lying down in the snow underneath a big oak tree that was bear, so he went to go see who it was.

As he got closer, he saw they were not breathing. Then he saw the short jet-black hair. "Oh no!" he cried as he raced to the dead Xion.

"Xion, wake up! C'mon, Xion! This isn't funny! WAKE UP!" Roxas screamed.

Then he saw the paper lying next to her, and with a tear he read it.

"God, how was I so clueless! She loved me, and since I loved Namine, she couldn't take it! I'm so stupid! And now my best friend is gone." He screamed at himself, not afraid to let furious tears flow onto his face.

He fell to his knees and screamed "SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME! THIS GIRL, SHE'S DYING! PLEASE CONTACT THE AMBULANCE! HELPP MEEE!" but nobody heard him.

"It's okay, Xion. Just please, don't leave me. I don't want anyone else but you. I'd give up anything for you! Please, Shi. Don't leave. I… I'm so stupid. I shoulda said this earlier, but, I love you." Roxas cried. He kissed Xion on the lips, not caring if she felt it or not. He needed this. He loved her.

_Anything to make you smile, you are the ever-living ghost of what once was. I never wanted to hear you say that you'd be better off or that you liked it that way_

"_Xion, I'm sorry for being so clueless." _Roxas said as he gave one last kiss to Xion.

_But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do, no one's gonna love you more than I do._


End file.
